Caste System
The elves of Elfhome follow a strict caste system. Though, most of the caste levels aren’t known. Domana Domana are the official leaders of the caste system. They are the bastard children of the Skin Clan. They are able to access the spell stones with which they have a genetic connection. They are considered the tanks of combat with sekasha as infantry support. Other caste elves (Beholden) promise obedience in return for protection. Those that can’t protect their beholden from harm, don’t have beholden. Protection and Holding are directly connected, since in elf society, they cannot hold (people, territory, or property) what they cannot protect, and it is lost. They can only be lovers with other domana or their sekasha with an active Naekuna tattoo. They are not allowed to create cross caste children. They cannot take lovers outside their or the sekasha caste because elves believe that a lower caste will feel that they cannot say no. Filintau This caste is known as the clean folk. They were created by the Skin Clan to be pure breeding stock. They were created after the Naelinsanota caste. Intanyai Seyosa The caste name literally means “one who sows and harvests the most favorable future of all”. This caste was the second caste made with dragon DNA. This DNA gave them the ability to see the future. This is only passed through the female line. They were said to have seen the evil of the Skin Clan and saw that they would soon create their own downfall and remained quiet. Kuetaun This caste raises the livestock. Laedin These are the common soldiers of the elf world. They are lower than the Sekasha caste of warriors. They do not use magic tattoos or metal free weapons. They appear to be more numerous than the Sekasha caste also. Naelinsanota This caste’s name literally means “Unclean Blood”. They were the first of the castes created by the Skin Clan with dragon DNA. They get their name because the Skin Clan created them by placing embryos in the womb of wargs. They later used the Filintau caste for this purpose. The dragon DNA, when combined with the right spell, allows them is travel across dimensions. However, this was not known until Tinker stumbled across the right spell. They were believed to be flawed by the Skin Clan's impatience to use the dragon DNA. Nivasa This caste runs the enclaves. They were bred by the Skin Clan to be elegant, beautiful and empathic. Sefada This caste is the cooks. Sekasha This caste is the “holy warriors”. They were the third caste created by the Skin Clan with dragon DNA. They are considered the most perfect elves alive because of the traits they got from the dragon DNA. Their main genetic traits are both mental, a strict moral and ethical standard, and physical, enhanced strength, stamina, and reflexes as warriors. This makes them the best fighters alive. They primarily use wooden swords and wyvern armor, but some Westernlands sekasha carry specially modified guns. They also have spell tattoos on their arms that create a shield. These tattoos are usually colored by clans, black for Stone, blue for Wind, red for Fire, and white for Water. Another tattoo on their hip, called Naekuna, allow them to control their fertility; this is used with the domana. They are allowed to kill whoever they wish and only answer to the gods. Fire Clan sekasha are the most spell worked of the castes. Their best are the Wyverns, sekasha that are the standing army for royalty. Sekasha with domana work in groups called “hands” with five sekasha per hand. The "First" of the hand is in command of the hand, with the others ranked by seniority. If there is a second hand, the second hand is lower ranked than the entire first hand. Sekasha want to be first, and if not that, in the first hand. Most domana only have one hand because of this. The sekasha are the ones who decided to hunt down and kill off the Skin Clan, because the clan's actions violated their inbred moral code. They are also the ones who stopped the clan wars and chose a Fire Clan ruler. They are considered the unofficial leaders of caste system, but rejected official leadership in favor of the domana because of their own violent nature. The domana have to follow their rules, because if they don’t, their own sekasha will execute them to safeguard the clans and the larger elf society. The sekasha themselves are exempt from all laws except for their own. Selinsafa Caste that does laundry. Sepeshyosa The fishing caste. Seyosa The farming caste. Taunlae This caste is the artisans of the elf world. They are musicians, painters, weavers, and other such things. The Naelinsonota caste was absorbed into this caste. Wood Sprites Some consider the Woodsprites to be an ethnicity rather than a caste. They were the fourth caste created with dragon DNA. They got a dragon’s intelligence. They are by far the most intelligent caste. They are smaller than any other caste of any clan and are dark skinned. This is a very small caste, they rebelled against their Skin Clan overlord all together and set up the first spell stones. While they were made entirely from Stone Clan stock, they rebelled before their caste was spread to other clans, they do not owe allegiance to the Stone Clan. They remain, for the most part, separate from clan ties. They set up spell stone for all clans because of this. They also did not take a side during the clan wars. The Dufaes (including Tinker and Oilcan) are all woodsprites, having inherited the condition from Forge of Stone's mother. Return to Home Category:Elves Category:Caste Category:Naelinsonota Category:Kuetaun Category:Taunlae Category:Filintau Category:Sefada Category:Domana Category:Sekasha Category:Intanyai Seyosa Category:Woodsprites Category:Laedin Category:Nivasa Category:Wood Sprites